


What Is Dead May Never Die

by Proskenion



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proskenion/pseuds/Proskenion
Summary: Yara disperses Theon's ashes in the sea.





	What Is Dead May Never Die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SelkieWife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelkieWife/gifts).



> Hello lovelies!
> 
> I wrote it a few days ago and I was feeling very, very upset about Theon, and I needed Something to put all my wrath and pain into… Hope you like it and that it might help you as it helped me.

She had asked the Starks for his ashes. They had given her a small wooden box. That was all that remained of him now.

She stood on the shore by dusk. The Iron Islands were always bleak, but that night the sky was redden by a bleeding sunset. She dispersed his ashes in the waves, reciting a prayer to the Drowned God. 

A distant memory came to her mind. Theon and her, playing with pebbles, competting on who would throw them the farthest. She had chosen this special spot because of it. The memory brought a smile on her lips, soon distorted into a sob.

Anger stroke her. She took pebbles in her fist and threw them with rage in the waves. 

« Why ? » she yelled to the sea, the sky. « He shouldn’t have died, he shouldn’t have died so far from the sea, he shouldn’t have died at all ! »

She kicked the pebbles and fell to her knees. Tears prickled in her eyes. She bent and plunged her hand in the wet sand washed by the waves. 

She let out a scream, loud, fierce, painful. And another one. And another one. She screamed until her voice broke, until her lungs and throat were sore. Until she was left trembling and sobbing in the coming tide. She hadn’t cried in years and now she couldn’t stop. 

She wanted someone to blame. She wanted to blame the Starks, but it wasn’t their fault. Theon had chosen to go, but she couldn’t blame him either. The Night King had killed him, but he has been destroyed, and was never human. It left nothing else to blame but herself. He was her baby brother, and she failed to protect him. Again. Always. 

She had never felt so alone, so defeated, so frail. The tide was coming, and for one mad moment she thought of letting the sea take her. She had never felt like this before and it scared her.

 _No, this isn’t me_ , she thought.

She stood up and faced the horizon challengingly, with her fists clenched and sea water up to her knees. She would not die. She would live, she would live a hundred years and remember him everyday. She would make him live through her. That was her promise to the sea. To him. 

« What is dead may never die, » she declared to the dying sun, « but rises again, harder and stronger. »

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
